


Sweet & Sweet Holiday

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Almost completely fluff, F/F, Happy valentines everybody, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, not much thou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha





	Sweet & Sweet Holiday

_"I wanted you to listen for a minute to the seeds of my worries_  
_It’s laughable when put into words_  
_I wonder if I can feed them to the birds as snacks"_

 

Hanayo sat curled up under a fuzzy blanket in her apartment, lost in thought. She wasn't in the brightest mood, and the weather didn't help. It was raining on Valentines day. The clouds reflected her mood

 

_"Where are they?"_

 

The question was soon answered.

 

"Hanayo _-chan_ , we're here!"

 

Her girlfriends always seemed to brighten the day a little, and the dark room got a little brighter.

 

"Happy Valentines day, Kotori _-chan_ , Nozomi _-chan_."

 

She gave her girlfriends a bright smile, and it was returned twofold.

 

"I have something for you two."

 

Nozomi took out two wrapped boxes, giving one each to Kotori and Hanayo. In Kotori's box were slices of cheesecake in different flavors. Hanayo got a box of onigiri. 

 

"Here's my gift."

 

Kotori gave both Hanayo and Nozomi boxes of chocolates. Classics for a reason. Hanayo gave them both recipe books, including onigiri, cheesecake, and yakinuki. As Nozomi and Hanayo helped Kotori with the excessive amount of cheesecake, all three of them couldn't help but think how lucky they were.

 

***

 

With a superb smile of course I can’t lose  
The energy sleeping at the bottom of my body  
Unleashed my enthusiastic style

 

"Arg, stupid machine."

 

Honoka pouted in frustration as the claw machine failed yet again to get a stuffed bear she wanted.

 

"Thats your last quarter, are you sure you don't want me to get it for you?"

 

Nico sighed. It was frustrating to no end watching Honoka try and fail to get a bear from a claw machine.

 

"Never mind, don't answer."

 

Nico pushed her girlfriend aside, inserting a new quarter in the machine. She was silent for a solid minute as she positioned the claw exactly were she wanted it. When she pressed the button to send the claw down, it picked up the toy and deposited it to a smug Nico and surprised Honoka.

 

"Here you are m'lady"

 

Nico presented the bear with a flare.

 

"Thank you so much, Nico _-chan_!"

 

"D-don't mention it."

 

The crushing hug from Honoka was rather suffocation, but in a good way.

 

***

 

_"This is now_  
_Dispel the gloom of ordinary days"_

 

"Its unfortunate that it's raining today"

 

Umi sighed as she placed a tea tray on the kotatsu table.

 

"It is, but I bet that won't stop the really determined couples."

 

"True Eli, its almost a good thing we didn't have any plans for today."

 

Eli smiled as she took a sip of tea

 

"Hmm, do I detect a hint of rose in this jasmine tea?"

 

Eli gave her a slightly suggestive smile.

 

"Um, maybe?"

 

Eli stood.

 

"Umi, grab your shoes. Its time to be spontaneous and a bit reckless."

 

She grabbed her hand, leading her towards the front door.

 

***

 

 

_"Now is everything_   
_Yet I easily worried about the past_   
_It’s weird, Yeah, It’s not like me so it’s weird"_

 

"Maki _-chan_ , do you believe in fate?"

 

"Well, that came out of nowhere. Uh, kinda?"

 

Maki and Rin lay on a blanket looking up to the stars.

 

"What do you mean by that?"

 

"Well, I do think some things are inevitable, but I also believe you can control it to a certain extent."

 

"Where do you think we fall?"

 

"Hmm? Probably on the inevitable side."

 

Rin smiled at the fact Maki thought they were fated to meet.

 

"Hey, Maki."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I love you."

  


End file.
